


Am I Attractive to Gay Guys?

by mjravensgate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny is perfect, Fluff, M/M, Stiles and Derek are oblivious, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjravensgate/pseuds/mjravensgate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny sees right through Stiles and Derek because Stiles and Derek are oblivious and bad at feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Attractive to Gay Guys?

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetic fluff. I own nothing.

“Am I attractive to gay guys?”

Danny rolls his eyes every time Stiles asks, which he does more and more every day, but inside Danny wants to smile because he knows what Stiles means when he asks, “Am I attractive to gay guys?” Danny knows that what should really be coming out of Stiles’ mouth is, “Am I attractive to Derek Hale?” Danny knows that Derek is who Stiles wants to attract, even if Stiles maybe doesn’t really know it himself.

When the pack invites him over to Derek’s newly renovated house, which they do more and more now that Jackson has broken up with Lydia and started spending more time glued to Danny’s side, Danny can’t help but notice how rare it is to not find Stiles staring at Derek when he thinks Derek isn’t looking. It’s not particularly surprising; Danny has suspected Stiles had one or both feet in the closet the very first time he asked, “Am I attractive to gay guys?” And Derek Hale is one fine specimen of manly, muscular werewolfhood. What is slightly more surprising, however, is how rare it is to not find Derek staring at Stiles when he thinks Stiles isn’t looking.

The two fight and argue and Stiles keeps Derek human and keeps him in line while Derek keeps Stiles calm and sane and they protect each other. Danny knows what they mean to each other, he knows how close they’ve become, how deeply bonded they’ve become, despite the fact that they haven’t really noticed it themselves. It astounds him how completely in the dark they are about their feelings for each other.

Stiles continues to believe Lydia is the most perfect person in the world, but Danny knows for a fact that Stiles has never once looked at Lydia the way he looks at Derek every day. Stiles looks at Derek Hale like he is completely in awe of him. It tugs at Danny’s heart with how sweet it is, but it also tugs at his heart because he knows no one has ever looked at him like that and he desperately wants someone to.

Derek is set in his ways, set in his grief for his family, and set in his bitterness and anger at the world (thanks to Kate Argent), but Danny sees every last drop of that evaporate from Derek when Stiles walks into a room. Stiles comes through the door and Danny sees the tension disappear from Derek’s shoulders and the shadows lift from his eyes. He even stops frowning.

Nothing has ever been more clear to Danny than the fact that Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski love each other more than anyone Danny has ever seen love each other. He sees how crazy they are for each other, how devoted they are, how loyal and true and fiercely protective they are, and it stuns him that no one else does. When he mentioned it to Jackson, Jackson didn’t stop laughing for almost half an hour. So he is especially gratified, not just because he cares about them, but because he _knew_ it, when they finally find their way to each other.

He and Jackson are helping them make lunch, though Jackson is less helping and more supervising, leaning against the doorframe and watching. Danny is at the island, putting together a salad, watching Stiles and Derek stand in front of the oven, bickering. Stiles is trying to put something in the oven and Derek, who is frying something on the stove top, is in his way and, out of pure stubbornness, Danny is sure, won’t move. They trade barbs and Stiles snaps at Derek and even tries to shove him out of the way, though it’s about as effective as shoving a brick wall. Derek just smirks his most infuriating smirk and then Stiles is in his face, shouting and insulting and ranting, and their bodies are so close they’re touching. And then one of them, Danny isn’t sure which, grabs the other and kisses him senseless, completely forgetting their audience.

Danny jumps out of his chair and throws his hands in the air in victory, just like Jackson does every time his preferred team scores. He restrains himself from shouting, knowing that will break the spell and remind Stiles and Derek that they are not alone. He turns to look at Jackson, to share in the moment, and finds Jackson staring at him like he is completely in awe of him.


End file.
